


Not just The Beast

by GayInTheSpaceBetween



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayInTheSpaceBetween/pseuds/GayInTheSpaceBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s my best friend.” You say, because that was it. That was your only argument. But it was powerful enough to make you fight anyone for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, guys? This is my first work here, and also the first Teen Wolf fic I've ever made. I'm excited, and I'm also pumped for the Season's finale. Let's see how that goes.  
> My first language is Spanish, not English. So feel free to correct me at any time.  
> Also, this was written before episode 19 came out, so it is obviously different. You can take it as a different out come to the revelation or something. It is just I viewed things would go.

“I say we kill him.” Malia starts. You glare at her from the corner of the room you saved for yourself ever since Scott called that is the meeting in his house to tell them he knew who The Beast was. They were all here: Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia and Lydia. Except for the empty spot beside you, Mason.

“We are not killing him.” Scott says, glaring at you without turning his head in your direction.

“Why not? He’s the killer.” You uncross your arms, realizing with the act that you had them crossed in the first place. Taking a step towards her, you let your eyes speak for you.

“He’s my best friend.” You say, because that was it. That was your only argument. But it was powerful enough to make you fight anyone for it.

“He is not your friend, Liam. He’s The Beast.” She hisses harshly, but slowly at the same time. Like a mother scolding their child.

“He is my best friend!” You repeat. Because everyone seems to forget that bit of information, but you can’t. It doesn’t matter if he’s the one doing the killing, because you’ve almost done it, too. He is your best friend, your brother from different parents, the one who had always been there for you. You are not letting them kill him.

The pack fell silent as they watch you. There’s pity in their eyes, but you don’t want them to pity you. You want them to understand- you’re not hurting your best friend.

“But he’s The Beast too. They turned him into it. He has killed people.” Kira replies. You can’t help but think about all the murders she could have done if they hadn’t stop her. Tilting your head to the side, you judge her silently. She seems to notice it, because she continues to explain herself. “I mean, I’m not saying we should straight up murder him too- that’s not how we do. But we have to acknowledge that fact. He’s The Beast, and we have to find a way to stop him. It’ll probably be painful for him and for us.” She lowers her head. “I’m speaking by experience.”

“We haven’t found a way to stop you, and you’re just a kitsune! No offense.” Malia reassures her. “But you’ve just like mulled a couple guys and lit up a building and stuff. Mason has killed a lot of people.” You laugh at that, and she looks at you dead in the eye. The rest of the people in the room now look worried, especially Scott. You know he wants to help, but right now you don’t care about him. Your mind can only focus on Mason.

“Don’t tell me you’re going by morals now, Malia. After all, we haven’t put you to sleep after all you did.” You know you’re hurting her, but you can stop. The discovery of The Beast’s identity has filled you with venom that’s been killing you inside, and telling her those nasty words seems to let that venom out. “We haven’t done it even when we know what you plan on doing.” You spit with hate. She tenses as the water fills her eyes, but you’re not done with her, not yet.

“What, you think I didn’t know? I’m not that stupid, Malia. I saw you with _her_ on the field.” As Kira and Lydia look at you with confusion, you clarify. “The dessert wolf.”

“I need to do it, Liam. You don’t understand.” You also know your both on the edge of shifting, but that only pushes you forward.

“You know, they say some killers are born, not made.” You get closer to her, until your noses are almost touching. “Do you think that’s true, Hale?” You say the name like it’s an insult, because it is to her. You know what’s coming, and you’re ready to take it. “Maybe I should ask your daddy, the adoptive one. The one you failed to kill that night.” There, you crossed the line. And she is about to push you back.

Her eyes turn blue- not a peaceful tone of blue, but a light one full of sin. Her nails are sharpened, and her face could only be described as wild and raw. You know you look just like her, the only difference being your yellow eyes. The ones proving you have yet to dirty your hands.

Maybe that’ll change tonight.

As you two crush into a mass of snarls and growls you notice something. Malia’s not fighting back. She’s defending herself, of course, but she hasn’t tried to hit you once.

“FIGHT BACK!” You yell, because you’re starting to think, to analyze. And you don’t want that. You just want to fight Malia until she stops telling you the truth that you don’t want to accept yet. You want to take it all out on her, and-

Oh.

So that was their plan.

 They gave up on trying stopping you. They’re going to let you take out your feelings this way, then make you suck it up as they take the important decisions while you sit in the corner like a child who just threw a tantrum. Malia is just letting you tire out. Heating you up like an explosion and then cooling you down to room temperature. Scott didn’t try to stop you because he knew what she was doing. Hell, he probably was the one who came up with that idea. But as you think that, you take a decision: He is never going to do that again.

Then the next few seconds get fuzzy as you grab Malia and throw her to the nearest wall, knocking off a couple of books and portraits.  Turning around, you punch the wall as hardly as you can, effectively breaking through it. You look back as they all understand what you’re going to do.

“Liam, Stop!” Someone yells. You think it’s Scott, but your mind is hazy, and everything is red.

Someone runs towards you to stop you, but it’s too late. You’re already running out of the house, running through the woods with a plan in your mind.

1) Find Courtney and Mason.

2) Beat the fuck out of Courtney for taking him away from you in the first place.

3) Hug the fuck out of Mason because you miss(ed) him so much.

4) Protect him and find a way to stop The Beast from erasing him.

Yep, that should be easy.


End file.
